The Legend Of Bloody Mary
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: Apa kau percaya legenda Bloody Mary? panggil namanya 3 kali dan kau akan menemukan kebenarannya


**Disclaimer: berapa kali ane musti bilangggg? PERSONA ITU PUNYA ATLUS! **

_Apa kau percaya legenda Bloody Mary?_

"Heei Yosuke~!" sapa Souji semangat

"Souji! Lihat ini~" Yosuke mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal berkover coklat tua.

"Apa ini?" tanya Teddie

"Ini buku tentang legenda Bloody Mary, akan kubacakan isinya." Ujar Yosuke sambil membuka buku itu.

_Pada cerita rakyat Barat, __**Bloody Mary**__ adalah setan atau penyihir yang dikatakan akan muncul di kaca ketika namanya dipanggil tiga kali (atau lebih, bergantung versi cerita), sering digunakan sebagai bagian dari permainan. Cerita yang sangat mirip lainnya dengan nama yang sama adalah __**Mary Worth**__, __**Mary Worthington**__, __**Hell Mary**__, dan __**Black Agnes**__. "Bloody Mary" adalah permainan dan hantu dengan yang sama (atau nama lainnya, seperti "Mary Worth") dikatakan akan muncul di kaca ketika dipanggil. Juga dikatakan bahwa jika berkata __carol__ tiga kali, hantu kaca akan tiba. Salah satu cara umum untuk membuatnya muncul adalah berdiri di depan kaca dalam kegelapan (biasanya di kamar mandi) dan mengulangi namanya tiga kali. Bloody Mary Worth dideksripsikan juga sebagai pembunuh anak-anak._

_Bloody Mary adalah legenda Amerika, yaitu seorang wanita, Mary Whirnington yang dikabarkan meninggal di depan cermin. beberapa juga mengatakan kalau meninggal dibunuh dengan kejam oleh kekasihnya atau teman kencannya. beberapa menganggapnya seorang penyihir. Arwah Mary, terperangkap di dalam cermin sehingga ia tidak bisa keluar kecuali ada seseorang yang membuka jalannya dan karena terlalu lama terperangkap di dalam cermin, jiwanya menjadi marah, hampa dan bisa melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas kemanusiaan. Bloody Mary dapat dipanggil dengan cara mengatakan __**Bloody Mary**__ 3 kali di depan cermin kamar mandi dengan lampu yang mati. dan kemudian Bloody Mary akan muncul. Mary akan mengambil mata orang yang memanggilnya. Anak-anak di seluruh penjuru Amerika sering memainkannya dan kena atau tidaknya masih misteri._

"Kok nyeremin sihh?" gumam Kanji yang tanpa sadar syal yang dia kerjakan sudah mencapai panjang 2 meter (?)

"Dasar penakut…" ejek Naoto

"Kelihatannya menarik… kalian mau coba?" tawar Yosuke ke juniornya.

"Nggak deh senpai." Jawab Rise

"Mau coba?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu ke partnernya

"Boleh juga… kapan kita bisa mencobanya?"

"Besok." Balas Yosuke

Keesokan harinya Souji dan Yosuke mulai mencoba pemanggilan Bloody Mary di kamar mandi Yosuke

"Hei, kudengar dari orang-orang cerminnya perlu ditulisi dengan angka 666 dengan sesuatu yang merah." Ucap Souji.

"Betulkah? Kalau begitu pakai ini." Ujarnya sambil melempar lipstick kepunyaan ibu Yosuke ke Souji.

Souji segera membuka lipstick itu dan memutarnya lalu menuliskan angka 666 di cermin.

"Matikan lampunya!" ujar Souji sambil menyalakan korek apinya

_**Trek!**_

Souji mulai menyalakan lilin-lilinya dan setelah selesai Souji mematikan koreknya.

"Oke… kita mulai…" gumam Yosuke didepan kaca.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

Setelah beberapa menit mereka mulai ragu. Jangan-jangan ini tidak berhasil pikir mereka.

"Hei Yosuke… apa betul ini berhasil?" tanya Souji pelan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ternyata tidak berhasil! Ayo kita keluar Sou!" ajak Yosuke sambil merangkul pundak Souji.

Tapi itu membuat Bloody Mary marah.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya," ucap Yosuke sambil meletakkan majalahnya ke lantai.

"Oke," Souji kembali menyeruput Niigata ramennya.

Tik…tok…tik…tok…tik…

"Lama sekali, sudah hampir 1 jam Yosuke di toilet," gumam Souji sambil menaruh manguknya dan menghampiri Yosuke yang berada di toilet.

"Hei Yosu—YOSUKE!" pekik Souji histeris saat menemukan mayat Yosuke—yang mengenaskan. Kepala Yosuke masuk kedalam cermin yang mengucurkan darah segar. Tangan-tangan Yosuke tercebur dalam bak mandi yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Potongan-potongan cermin yang berserakan di samping berlumuran darah segar. Isi perut Yosuke terburai kesana-kemari. Sementara Bloody Mary hanya menyeringai di dalam cermin.

**Maaf kalo gaje, saya sedang sakit kepala. Review? **


End file.
